Five Minutes to Midnight
by mslostnotfound
Summary: With there only being five minutes until midnight, will Freddie get his new years kiss?
1. Chapter 1

**Five Minutes to Midnight**

**Tagline: With there only being five minutes until midnight, will Freddie get his new years kiss?**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Icarly.**

* * *

><p>"Sorry Dude" The giant fullback for the school team said after knocking into someone at the punch bowl.<p>

"No problem" Is the response by the brunette sarcastically as he picked up some napkins to try and clean his shirt before the thirty five percent punch (with the other sixty five percent being a mixture of alcohol collected by the students who were all at least three years too young to buy any real liquor) stained. Like his neurotic mother always says 'shirts with unwanted marks are a sure way to break your moms heart'

He sighed as he realized he would have to get rid of the shirt of his shirt before his mom came back from his aunt Stephanie's house where she was at for the weekend. It wasn't like he didn't have roughly a hundred plaid button ups but this one was his favorite shade of blue. The giant red stain had already seemed to stain however so it was a lost cause at this point.

So was him trying to enjoy himself at this New years party. He had been convinced by his two best friends to come. Why he agreed even though he hated parties was beyond him though maybe it had to do with batting of some eyelashes and a pout or two. His very much FEMALE friends knew he was a sucker for a pretty face and rarely could say no to either one of them.

Carly was a no brainer. He had had a crush on her since before he was blessed by the puberty gods (A/N this might be me being just a tad bias XD). Though he wasn't in love with her anymore, he still found it hard to say no to her when she said her famous "please, for me' face. He quickly scanned the room and saw her dancing with some guy who would probably end up being her latest victim. Though not intentionally, Carly somehow managed to invade a guys heart but most of her relationships didn't last long through a series of events that seemed to come from the mind of a tv producer.

With his more fair haired companion it was a different story. Initially she would force him to do whatever she wanted with a punch that would make him doubt it came from such a petite female. Over the years their relationship had become more stable and he would curse her name less as he put ice on his swollen body parts. They even managed to become close without having to be around Carly. Those times were nice. It was fine until…well until THAT day at the end of their junior year.

He glanced at his watch. It was about five minutes to midnight and he couldn't wait for the year he had just experienced to be over. He scanned the room again and saw her bright blue eyes shining even from the other side of the room. He felt his heart start racing almost instantly with thoughts of everything that had happened with her these past six months. Yea it seemed like a good time to refill his cup.

**A/N: So for the sake of the story I'm making Iomg happen in June and this story will deal with before and after what happened in that episode. I know its not a terribly original plot point but im hoping ill be able to tell the story in an original way. I wanted to have at least this prologue out before the New year but…..yeah. Review please especially if it happens to be an inspiring quote**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own Icarly

* * *

><p>After filling his cup and drinking a majority of its contents, Freddie started to feel better. All the thoughts didn't go away but he was able to think about them more logically and how he should've seen the events of K-Day coming.<p>

_May _

_It had been a typical day at school and the trio were on their way back to Carlys house. _

"_Yea so I tell the kid this is your brain after trying to skip Sam Puckett on the lunch line" The smallest of the friends said. _

"_Sam what did I say about slamming peoples head into the food groups display" Caly said with a shake of her head and a slightly reprimanding tone. _

"_Hey it was fishstick day. I was cant be held responsible for my actions" She said in her defense._

"_Yea because on any normal day someone could jump in front of you and come away unscathed" Freddie said with a smirk. _

"_Who knows Freddork give it a try tomorrow and lets test it out."_

_The two managed to continue arguing even after reaching the Shays door._

"_Sam must you threaten my manly organs so vehemently?"_

"_Dork must you continue to use big words so annoyingly?"_

"_Hows it hanging hobos?" was the greeting they heard from the only adult (using the word adult very loosely) they could be around constantly. He was currently spinning around on the bar stool._

"_Nice use of alliteration Spence" Carly said while putting her cropped jean jacket on the coat rack. _

"_Well I try to alliterate every chance I get." He said confidently _

"_Do you know what that means Spencer?" The younger Shay says as she goes into the kitchen to make some of her infamous special lemonade._

"_Do I know what that means"He scoffed. "Do I know what that means. Do I know what THAT means" He makes one of his faces "Do I know what that means?"_

"_Ill take that as a no" _

_Sam rolls her eyes at the siblings while throwing her backpack on a chair and then proceeding to sprawl out on the couch. _

"_You know other people might want to sit there."_

"_Well if Carly wants to sit here she's more than welcome"_

"_And me?"_

"_Why would you even ask? There's plenty of floor for you to choose from"_

"_Come on Sam that's not fair "_

"_Youre right" Sam says casually_

"_I'm right?"_

"_Yea you're right. Spencer can sit here to, it is his house"_

"_Shouldve seen that one coming" Freddie shakes his head with a small smile_

"_You should know Mama better than that by now" she agrees trying to fight back her own smile._

_The two look at each other for longer than usual before the third member of their crew comes back to the living room unaware of the moment she just walked in on. A certain man child saw it though._

"_Ok now which one of my favorite people wants a glass of refreshing lemony beverage?"_

Freddie looks to the right of the room after hearing shrieks from several girls. He sees a sight he hasn't seen in a few years (not that he missed it) Gibby the notsomuchanymore shirtless wonder has stripped off his button down and is twisting it around his head while standing on a table. Several girls are surrounding him screaming for him to continue to "take it all off". Maybe Sam was right to question the Gibby charm that so many girls from the school seem to fall for.

Sam. He was able to keep his thoughts off of her for a few seconds but now he couldn't help but take another glance in her direction. She was now dancing with some friends. Over the summer Sam had made it a mission to expand her social network. Once people saw past her natural abrasiveness they were able to relate to her a lot better.

Early June

_As Freddie walked into the Groovy smoothie his gaze almost immediately went to an irate blonde on the phone. She was pacing next to one of the corner booths screaming at someone on the other end. _

_Instead of making his presence known to her he went to order a medium berry blitz for himself and an extra large strawberry pizzaz for Sam. It would not be good for his health to approach her without provisions. _

"_Fine then you better hope that gank is willing to be your alibi!" With that she ends the call and has to make an effort to not slam the phone on the table. _

_After waiting a couple of minutes for her to calm down enough to be approached, Freddie makes his way over to his blonde friend , sits down on the opposite end of the booth and passes her the smoothie. _

_He sits there watching her until she's ready to talk. Her face is slightly pink a result of yelling and the brain freeze she must have by now since she's been drinking for almost a minute straight. After looking at her for a while he realizes there's a weird flutter in his stomach. He decides it must be from the smoothie, Carly had told them how employees aren't required to wash their hand before they have to work. He shudders at the memory. _

"_What goes on?" He finally asks after she finished the smoothie._

"_I guess you heard the end of my phone call"_

"_Only because I was in a 10 mile radius" He says with a smirk._

"_Not in the mood for sarcasm Fredwienie"_

_He puts his hands up in mock surrender "Noted" He wipes the smirk off his face "So what was that about?"_

"_You remember Joey?"_

"_The one with the tattoo of the spider web on his neck?"_

"_No that was bug" __**(A/N: Hope I'm not the only life unexpected fan)**_

"_Then the one not allowed to ever go back to Canada?"_

"_No that was Rob"_

"_The one that picks up trash off the side of the road every weekend?"_

"_No that was Josh" She lets out a frustrated groan. "Joey was the one who taped those people fighting on the streets._

"_Hobo rumble"_

"_Yea"_

"_Oh. Did he have another girlfriend or something"_

"_Yea me"_

"_Oh"_

"_Yea"_

"_Sorry"_

"_Whatever nub just go get me another smoothie"_

_He rolls his eyes but grabs her empty cup to throw out before he orders (and pays) for another one for her._

_As he makes his way back to their table he decides to try and fix what he has decided her problem is. _

"_You know what the common factor of all of them is right"_

"_Didn't we learn that in like elementary?" She says bored_

"_The common factor is that all of those guys are…..are jerks"_

"_Really Fredinator is that the best you could come up with?"_

"_Not the point here Samantha" He says exasperated _

"_Fine then what's the point then Fredward ?" She replies in the same tone._

"_The point is you seem to only go for ….scutters?" He pauses waiting for a sign of approval. When she finally nods her head and smirks he continues. "There are probably tons of …" He pauses again and runs his hands through his hair. This conversation is making him really uncomfortable. He decides after this to leave this girl talk to Carly._

"_Less scuttery" she offers after the silence last longer than it should._

"_Yea less scuttery guys out there for you."_

"_Doubt any nice guys can handle Mama." She follows that with pointing at herself like she was a display on the Price is right. It's just like her to try and make the tone light again when they are in the middle of a serious conversation._

"_The right one probably can" He replies without thinking. A tense silence envelops them and neither seem to be able to break the eye contact. _

_Freddie's mind is swirling. Why would he say something like that? He knows even as a somewhat reluctant best friend he has to support Sam and give her advice even when the situation is a little too teen vogue for his tastes. But what he just said was way beyond him just wanting to be a good friend but he couldn't explain exactly what that is. _

"_You guys want to buy cookies on a stick."_

_T-bo's voice finally snapped them back to reality and Freddie was once again aware of the outside world._

"_No T-bo" He says still somewhat dazed._

"_Come on." He starts to smile "Theyre raspberry jelly filled" His smile faltsers a bit "At least they wer-"_

"_Would you get out of here T-bo we don't want the stupid cookies!" Sam finally snaps_

"_Well" He says in mock offense and moves to another table._

_With his departure, The mood becomes awkward and Freddie begins to fidget. His last words slowly echoing on the walls of his brain._

"_So I'm gonna get out of here and spread the news to Carlotta"_

"_See ya later Puckett" Freddie says automatically not expecting a response since she usually cant bother herself to say anything to him when they depart._

"_See ya…..nub" She says and quickly makes her way out the door not looking back. He has to use way too much force not to look out the window after her._

"_Come on I'll give you this baker's dozen for $3.25"_

"_T-bo" He growls _

He takes a large sip of his newly refilled drink. After his fourth cup it was easier to get down. He looks at the clock on the wall adjacent to him. Almost 4 minutes to midnight. Time seemed to be moving exceptionally slow just to punish him with all these memories.

* * *

><p>Authors Note:The sketchy boyfriends were because of the previous boyfriends Carly said Sam dated in IOMG. Review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own ICarly

* * *

><p>"Hey Freddie"<p>

Freddie is brought out of his thoughts with the appearance of Brad, the lanky former intern for Icarly. He was the best intern they ever had (not that he had to do much for that title). He would still be helping if he hadn't been so busy with his AP classes for senior year.

"So great party huh?" Brad says awkwardly

"Yea this is definitely my idea of a good night" Freddie replies sardonically

Brad laughs because like Freddie this was not what he normally did for fun.

"Exactly who would pass this up for something silly like defending the Hoobscher Fyord? "

"You play World of Warlords?"

"Of course it's only the best MMORPG out there. They'd take my tech geek badge from me if I didn't accumulate a minimum of ten hours a week playing" Brad says with a smirk.

Freddie who up until that point had been scanning the crowd (and sneaking peaks at a certain blonde) looked at his taller friend. It was obvious that they had a lot in common but up until that point he didn't realize how similar the two of them are.

End of June (K-Day)

_It was late at night and Freddie Benson was in school. Even he wouldn't be nubby enough to be completely happy about this fact. All juniors were forced to spend the second to last night locked in the school finishing their end of year projects. In the morning they would give in their completed work and be able to walk out never to return (well until September but no one liked to think that far ahead)._

_This project would count a lot towards their final grade so it would make sense that Freddie would be hard at work trying to finish. Too bad that was the farthest thing from his mind._

_He had begun the night with the right motivation. He had prepped for the night with Brad and surprisingly Sam the previous week. He was still confused as to why Sam wanted to help but knew it was a not so secret fact that she was good at tech stuff though she wouldn't admit it. _

_So the night began somewhat normally except for the fact that Sam was acting weird, and by weird Freddie meant nice. If she had had her hair in a ponytail he would've called her Melanie at least three times. He tried to shake off his feelings of confusion and uncomfortableness and continue testing their mood face application. And that's when he saw it. _

_After running to tell Carly what Sams current mood was and trying to set her up with who the two brunettes believed Sam was in love with, the only thing that transpired was an argument between his two friends. Though vowing to a few weeks ago to stay out of emotional discussions with his wildcat of a best friend he felt like he had to say something to her. _

_After he found her in the courtyard he tried to bring up the fact that according to the highly accurate app that she herself helped perfect, she was in love. She was adamant that she wasn't "into Brad like that" and it made him pause for a second. A part of him was happy to hear those words. He didn't want to think about why so he pushed it aside to try and be the good friend he knew he should be. _

_He went on to say how you shouldn't keep your feelings bottled up and how you should take the risk because who knows what could come of it. He had a lot more to say but at that point Sam did one of her typical things in a not so typical way. She had interrupted his thoughtfully crafted speech with a kiss _

Freddie took a long gulp of drink before finally looking away from Brad. The taste by this point was manageable. His taste buds would probably never function as well but he didn't care.

"Well heres to many victories in this upcoming year young Nug Nug" he said finally

"Wow youre starting to mix up your sci-fi universes. How many of these have you had?"Brad says pointing to Freddies cup.

"Not enough" He says while glancing across the room again

Still K-Day 

_**Its not Brad.**_

"_Sorry" she says in a voice so shy that if he wasn't looking at her he wouldn't believe it came from the_

_girl he's known for years._

_**Its not Brad. Its not Brad.**_

"_Its cool" he says automatically. He knows that that's not exactly what she wanted to hear since she just continues to watch him waiting for him to do…..what? How is he supposed to respond to that?_

_**Its NOT Brad**_

_He knows she said she wasn't into Brad like that and that she never did deny that she was in love but he still doesn't understand._

"_Soooooooooo" she says after its been silent for too long. He knows he should say something if nothing else to stop her from shutting down her emotions. He doesn't want her to do that. Shes still one of his closest friends and he knows she must be scared since he still hasn't said anything to her._

"_Im just gonna…." She doesn't bother to finish her sentence and begins to leave. He sees her drop her head. He should grab her as she walks around him._

_**It's Not Brad. **_

_He should force the door closed before she walks through it._

_**It's NOT Brad It's HIM. **_

_He should be running through those same doors before she can find a place to hide for the rest of the night. _

_**It's not Brad It's HIM. **_

_But he can't seem to move _

_**It's HIM. Its HIM.**_

_He's an idiot _

_**HIM**_

Brad follows his gaze and understands. Instead of bringing up the elephant (or rather blonde beauty) in the room he claps Freddies shoulder and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

"Hey there are only three more minutes until the New Year and no offense but I don't want to have to kiss you when the ball drops" He says as a joke but Freddie doesn't seem to hear. He gives the inebriated young man another shoulder squeeze before making his way to his girlfriend for the past three months.

**A/N**:

** The first memory is no dialogue and more of a summary which I was kind of ehhh about but I wanted IOMG to be canon up until right after the kiss so I didn't want to go into all the details of the episode. Its been months since my last update but I'm determined to finish this (mostly since its only a few more chapters). Oh and those War of Warlords references I got the facts from the Icarly Wikia.**


End file.
